Dark Blood: The entanglement
by Final Regret
Summary: Darkness claimed his life since birth. When it causes his actions to go wild and heinous, who will be there to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Property of JK Rowling.

Warnings: Language, Non consensual sex, murder, torture

Characters: Draco/Pansy, Draco/Ginny, Neville/Ginny

(Not specifically in that order)

****

Chapter One:

His fingers wound in her hair as she whimpered against him. A slow smirk appeared on his pale lips as he rammed into her. Her head jerked forward and she screamed. His fingers touched her cheek and that silenced her. But the tears still came.

"I won't hurt you...hush, my love." His malicious words held no warmth, no hope...just total and complete evil.

Gently he dipped his head and bit down on her ear. She cried silently and he finally brushed the tears away. He left her lying there, naked and scared as he dressed.

"Never defy me again...Or it will be worse next time."

And then he left.

She wondered what had caused this change. Trembling, she put her clothes back on and stepped out of her room. The hallway was dark as she made her way through it. Stepping into the dim light of the common room, her long black hair caught the firelight and shimmered. Her face was smeared with make-up and blood. She felt weak. Sinking to her knees in front of the fire, she wept.

They sat together in the Gryffindor common room She had cried all night. He told her it would all be okay, she just shook her head. How could he have done that to her? She hadn't been good enough, so he had to cheat on her. But still, Neville found the strength to comfort Ginny. Through the years, he had watched her and constantly thought she was beautiful. Though he would never speak about it. He often wrote of it. Needless to say, he loved her. He'd watched how those others treated her and he swore he'd never be one of them.

And so he held her as she muttered and cried into his shoulder. It wasn't fair, that was true. She didn't deserve this, and her brother wasn't around to comfort her any longer. It had been so long since he had died. When she was only fifteen, she had received an Owl from her Mum. He had been killed after the Ministry battle. The Dark Lord had killed all involved in the end fight. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all murdered. It made her sick so many nights that she drowned her sorrows in the Muggle drink, Vodka. It burnt her throat but felt oddly nice going down. It was only once, and then she never touched that stuff again.

Trying to cheer her up, she received a new Broom for her sixteenth birthday. She had broken it in less then a week because the Slytherins were making horrid remarks to her. She frowned and shot back about all the Death Eaters caught, in particular, Mr. Malfoy.

That had shut the pallid faced brat up. But later, he smashed into her in the hallway and said he'd make her life more miserable if she mentioned that again. He was all talk, sometimes...but something told her to watch her step around him just the same.

She pulled away from Neville, thanked him for his help and walked out into the hall. It was just past seven as she made her way to the library. She needed to relax, to get her mind off tonight. Her long red hair lay in waves down her back and strands curled delicately at her elbows. Soft brown eyes and lightly colored freckles graced her pale face.

The door to the library was unlocked as she entered. It was mostly deserted except for her and a boy perusing the aisle beside her right. He coughed and she jumped. As she neared to the tables, she saw a flash of silver blonde. She cursed as he frowned when he saw her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your damn business." She snapped, and watched his jaw set. He brushed his hands through his shoulder length hair and growled mildly at her. She had side stepped him and went to reach for a book when he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, his free hand clamped onto her mouth as her terrified eyes darted around.

"You think you're so smart. You talk shit about my father like it makes you happy. That brother of yours had a mouth on him as well. No wonder he and those idiots died. I saw it," He tightened his grip and she screamed through his hand; tears stung her eyes. "I know what he's capable of. I know why he didn't kill you...because you and he have a past. One my father made for you. You, the lousy dirty bitch who thinks nobody understands her. If you shoot that smart ass mouth of yours off again, I swear to God, I'll kill you."

He let her go and she fell to the floor. Her red hair was tangled and matted as she cried silently. She saw his foot raise as he went to kick her, then something happened. His fingers fastened onto his skull and he screamed, his eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to his knees.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

She had thought about running, but her body refused to move. He was sobbing now, fingers still pressed gently to his skull. She could see the gray cloudiness reclaiming his eyes again; his pale face was white with tears. Black clothes ragged and sagging as he sat awkwardly on the floor. Then, to her astonishment, he did something that would forever have her rethinking him. He had stood, wiped his eyes and walked toward her, his hand dropped and he uncurled his fingers out to her. She just looked very crossly at him and shook her head. He still trembled rather maddeningly at she watched him sit down. Putting his head in his hands, he began to mutter bitterly to himself, as if she wasn't even there. For some reason, she hadn't minded the fact that he attacked her. She probably would have done the same to him if he had insulted her family bad enough. She was more worried about his metal state. People would call her crazy for not reporting him...and part of her didn't care anymore.

After having the courage to stand, she quietly walked over to him, knelt down and looked into his face. His silvery-blonde hair was tousled and matted, and hung loosely in his eyes. Silence built between them and she sighed.

"What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Excuse me?" This question caught her off guard, as he slowly stared down at her.

"Did-I-hurt-you?" His voice was of drawling manner as he narrowed his eyes as he said each word slowly.

"It doesn't matter." _What's going on here? I'm being forgetful! This is a Malfoy...but somehow...somehow he's different now._

"Yes it does. I didn't mean it. It just gets out of hand sometimes."

It was as though a totally different Draco had taken over. It almost frightened Ginny to the point of leaving.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's complicated." That made her laugh.

"Couldn't be more complicated then my life..."

"It is. It is so much darker then Tom."

"How could it-?"

"He does things...to my head...it hurts terribly."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who hurts you?" He blinked at her and his lips drew back.

"It's none of your damn business..."

"But..."

"But nothing! What are you even doing talking to me! Bloody filth." He spat and narrowed his eyes again. And so she stood.

She had gotten out of there quickly, and sat on the steps near the Great Hall. It seemed three people were in that library instead of just two. Slowly she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the stone wall. Welcoming the darkness became easier now...because he always waited for her. So loyal. She dreamt of him often, but he never hurt her. She would kneel down and he would turn, cold white fingers touched her cheek and then she'd wake up.

But this time, the screams didn't come. Instead as she opened her eyes, she found herself comfortably warm in a bed. But how she had gotten there was forgotten. Something shifted in the shadows and she reminded herself that it was only one of her room mates. Carefully, she settled back against the pillows and shut her eyes.

**__**

People matter, even the soulless.

Love is a struggle, and it hurts like hell when it's torn.

Death smells like sweet flowers and rain tastes of blood when the stars shatter.

But no matter what...when all is lost, there's still that one who will pick up the pieces.

(Author's Note:If you haven't guessed, all those quotes are for our beloved Draco. They'll all play a part later on.)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

She sat up and rubbed her head. Had she been drinking? She couldn't remember. No, but she hadn't touched liquor since she was fifteen. So she didn't understand why her head was pounding so terribly. She tensed even more when someone spoke, and it wasn't one of her roommates.

"You fell asleep on the stairs and somehow hit your head. I brought you back here."

She could feel the weight of the mattress sink as he sat down. It was still dark out, but she could faintly see his outline. She watched his pale hand raise and she backed away.

"Please, don't..."

Those words were whispered and cried out from both. He blinked at her for a moment before dropping his hand. She watched him slouch and felt the mattress lift again.

__

He'd brought me here...?

Is he different?

Yes.

Her mind had answered everything for her. It was hard to think. And he was still staring at her. She watched his run his hands through his hair and start to pace the room. Suddenly she started to move abruptly and twist.

"I can't..."

"What's wrong?" He stepped toward her, and his lips curved into a smile and he chuckled.

Ginny was cursing and throwing a tantrum because she was stuck in dark green sheets: twisted around her thighs and upper body she struggled to get out, only making it worse. Draco stepped into the now growing sunlight and touched her cheek, calming her immediately. Once she stopped freaking out she was able to untangle herself. He was sitting at the edge of the bed when she daringly sat down next to him.

"You don't have to stay here...you can leave." His voice was airy and held no malice, hate or bitterness. It was almost sad.

"I know I can. But I also know that you...need help."

"Why?"

"You helped me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. He was becoming quite comfortable with that gesture.

"I know." She frowned and he twined his hands together on his lap.

"You say that but you don't really. You've never had reason to trust me...so why do you? I've done nothing to make me trustworthy."

"People change."

He stared at her like he'd never really seen her before. Crimson hair and pale features were alien to him, but still made his heart pound rather raptly. Why did a girl with less wealth then anyone make him feel so...strange?

"I don't." His voice was flat. Then he felt something, he stared down at his hand.

She had slid hers into his.

"You can."


	4. Chapter Four

(Author's Note: This chapter is part dream but more reality. When speech is singularly quoted is when it's a dream. I didn't want everyone to get their hopes up, or be confused.

Chapter Four:

Throughout the next week Ginny had begun an unbreakable friendship with Draco, despite what others said. Normally she kept to herself, but she couldn't find reasons not to tell Draco about her past. He didn't know the entire story.

They were sitting by the lake once afternoon when he touched her hand; her eyes locked with his and her breathing hitched. He was really looking beautiful, as the sunlight poured onto him, drenching him in a yellow golden glow. Wisps of hair fell over his eyes, and he gingerly brushed them away. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a silver silk button down shirt. She simply wore dark blue low cut jeans and a black tank top.

Things fell together the second he kissed her. His unoccupied hand buried itself deep in her hair and he wound a hand in it as if to keep her close to him at that time. Suddenly everything was making her dizzy, and he stilled her wavering body and pulled away.

'It happens...' He purred against her neck now, fingers still locked in those strands of hair. She couldn't look at him. Why had she felt that way? She'd kissed boys before, but what was so different with him? He laughed softly then guided her face back to his and kissed her gentler. His hands stayed on her shoulders and he suddenly tasted the metallic flavor of blood. In a panic, she'd most likely bitten her mouth, as people often did.

His hands stayed on the side of her arms now, but she gasped when he grasped her hands and intertwined them together as he kept kissing this girl softly. The scent of honey invigorated him and she tasted of blood and strawberries.

'I bet Pansy's angry.' Ginny snickered lightly. Draco nodded as he brushed the hair away from her eyes with both their hands. When something large shadowed over them they broke apart. Ginny screamed and Draco sat silently by her side.

He smiled as kindly as he possibly could at the two sitting lovingly on the grass. He knelt down and touched Ginny's face. Everything seemed to stop; the birds, the rustle of the trees, and even the students movements.

'They said you died.' She didn't choke on her words, as she thought she might when the time came for this to happen.

'Looks like they were mistaken.' He smiled and tilted his head toward Draco. In return he got a short smirk from the other boy; not greedy or mean...just...appreciative.

'I can't believe this.' She sniffled and ran her fingers through his hair, to make sure that he was real. She damn near mauled him as she threw herself at him.

'It's all right Gin. It's okay.'

'You don't understand. I wished so much for this to happen when I found out you had died.'

Harry Potter smiled genuinely at her before dipping his head to kiss her cheek.

Things were growing fuzzier then...and he was fading.

'Harry?' She outstretched her hand.

'Harry...' The sobs started.

"HARRY!"

A yelp and a thud told her that Draco had fallen out of bed next to her. She dimly saw his hands reached up and grasp the mattress. Once he was back on, he pulled her toward him where she rested quietly.

"What happened?"

"It was so real...he was back."

"Oh. And then he went away?"

"Yes."

"That's how it was with you." He shut his eyes and clasped his lips shut as she sat up. Her long hair tickled his bare chest and he held back the laughter.

"What?" She squinted at him and smiled lightly.

"I-It's nothing, really."

"It's all right."

"It-what?"

"It's normal. Trust me." Something hinted at him from that tone in her voice and he smirked slowly.

"Well as long as you do it too."

"It's actually really nice—wait, what?"

He laughed and kissed her temple. She rested back against his chest, listening to his heart beat. She smiled and breathed out a sigh. He squirmed as her fingernails treaded up his body and she pushed her body up to capture his lips. She rested against him as he draped a hand on ownership across her stomach the rest of the night.

He worried about the things that crawled around in his head...what would they make him do to her? What would happen if he refused? That was easy.

He would die.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Soft breathing touched her cheeks as she stirred the next morning. The sun had crept into the room and damn near devoured the two who lay enveloped into each other's arms. As soon as she opened her eyes she was greeted by a familiar silver-gray stare. Perfect lips curled into a delicate smile and he brushed her cheek with his fingertips.

"Morning..." He yawned lightly and she giggled. He blinked and frowned at her. Running a hand through his hair he tousled it more then it already was. She smiled at him and smoothed his hair out and kissed his jaw.

"It's still early...I should go." She sat up, prepared to stand when greedy hands clasped around her middle and pulled her back rather hard. She slammed into his chest and he groaned from the impact, but still held her tightly.

"I was under the impression that you were enjoying yourself." She made some type of whimpering noise mixed with a moan and a gasp when she felt his tongue on her neck. It was hot and wet and it made her shudder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that both his eyes were closed in relaxation and that he seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

"It's not funny. I really need to go. Let me go..." She wasn't angry, because she had started to laugh and stopped as he untangled himself from behind her, got around to face her, and took her hands in his and kissed her. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she felt him against his thighs. Things were slowly coming together.

**__**

Well he can't sleep at night

And he can't do what's right

It was all because she came into his life

It's a deep obsession, taking up his time

She's all that he wants, she's all he needs

She's everything he just won't believe  
Take away his doubt, turn him inside out  
Then she can see what he's been dying to say  
but things don't always turn out that way  
  
She shifted slightly and allowed his lower body to settle between her thighs. (A/N: It's kinky! Oo! I'm going to try and hold off on the sex scene for as long as possible.) She moaned softly as she felt his fingers travel to hold her hips; his nails ran down the sides of her body in the process to get there.

"Please..."

Blinking at him, she began to stroke his cheek. His face paled and he frowned. His eyes shimmered and she felt the tear drip down onto her neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Please...don't give up on me. I need..."

He never got to finish his sentence because his lips suddenly curled and his eyes grew cold. She tried to scream, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. Sniggering most sinisterly his fingers now caressed the inner part of her thigh.

__

"He's away at the moment...he sent me in his place. Don't be so tense, it will hurt more." His controller purred haughtily against Ginny's throat and she cried out through his hand. That's when the struggling started, she kicked and bit at him. He smacked her twice across the face and pressed his body more to hers. He laughed and grabbed her hand, dragged it down to his erection and held it there.

_"Now you know how a real man feels, instead of that boy." His voice hissed in her ear as she fought to get her hand back up. (A/N: Poor Ginny! I'm so awful to her!) But something happened then that neither expected. The attacker withdrew from her body, and knocked into the dresser as he held his head._

"GET OUT! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"I don't think so...your days of possession are over, father."

Ginny's eyes widened and she rolled over on the bed and vomited on the floor. Bringing her head up, she saw Draco staring at her from the fireplace. He was covered in ash and soot, apparently he must of had a fight to get his father out of him and fell into the fireplace. She almost giggled. **__**

"God, did he hurt you?" His voice was soft and genuine-that was hers. Carefully she nodded and gingerly touched her cheek; three slashes were there, and as Draco came closer he saw them.

"It hurts."

"Fuck you!" She jumped and stared at him. He was staring out the window.

"Draco?" He didn't seem to hear her. His hands tightened on the sill and he hung his head.

"You never learn, do you? No wonder you're in jail you rotten shit. You can't command me to hurt the person I care for, nor will I let you. I know the only way to stop you..."

**__**

And he must confess  
All the impure thoughts of his beautiful temptress  
although he keeps it all bottled up inside  
although he keeps it all safe within his mind, oh yeah

She raced off the bed and went to reach for him. His fingers trembled as he held tight on the window sides. She wanted to touch, afraid if she did then he would slip. Then he'd be gone.

"Don't do this!"

"He's hurting me, I can't deal anymore." He leaned forward and something stopped him.

"You said not to give up on you!" Small arms encircled his middle and pulled back. They crumbled to the floor together and she cried into him.

"You really care, don't you?" He asked softly, stroking her cheek as he stared directly down at her. He sounded very surprised.

"You can't go..."

"And why not?" Slowly his mouth twitched.

"Because I..."

"Yes?"

"I love you, jackass!"

"Yes...I thought that you might." He smirked and kissed her temple. The rest of the morning was silent for them. Ginny sat by the fire with her knees drawn up to her chest. He sat behind her, and held her waist. Each just happy with the silence and having the other to hold.


	6. Chapter Six

(Author's Note: This is not the end of my story, although, the demon has been revealed (so-to-speak) Draco and Ginny still face a new threat. Things are fair from over with the darkness that hounds them.)

Chapter Six:

They had spent time apart the next week, on her request. Something told her that whatever was going on was not over. Fear seized her every time she saw Draco in the hall. It was extremely difficult for each not to touch the other as they slipped by in the corridors.

She sat outside by the lake that afternoon; she wasn't very hungry and had tons of work to do. She had pinned back her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders and past as she scowled down at the piece of parchment in front of her. She was concentrating rather hard and she barely noticed the footsteps. Turning her head slightly, she was caught off guard as the person grabbed her hair and yanked. She cursed before she was turned to face him. His lips curled and his eyes narrowed.

"Who do you think you are getting involved with my son like that?"

"What do you think you're doing manhandling a student?" She had stupidly missed the fact that Mr. Malfoy had broken out of jail a week ago. She'd even read about it.

"Nobody seems to be stopping me." She made a lunge for his face, his grabbed her hand and broke her fingers. Her scream was squeaky as he covered her mouth with his hand. He had let her go by the hair and held her against him.

Her body felt weak, but she couldn't let it...

He'd hurt her...

Just like the night...

"Please..." She moaned as he removed his hand. A nasty smirk appeared on his lips as she spoke.

"Please what? There's no begging for you, you've ruined my son."

"He was a-a-already ruined!" She managed to shout while massaging her fingers.

"You should know better then that Ginny. Do you want me to hurt you?" She shut her eyes as the events of that night played an encore. She struggled, he hit her. She screamed...and he hurt her more.

(A/N: I swear this is not a rape scene! I won't let that dirty old man hurt her. This is kind of a strange story though. My apologizes for the ones who are confused.)

Suddenly the weight lifted off of her and she felt herself falling. Backward she went until she hit something cold. She knew immediately what it was. Water...she was drowning. Coughing only made the cold fill her lungs quicker. She couldn't see. What had happened?

Everything stopped abruptly and she started to breathe normally again. She could feel the air on her cheeks again and the ground as she was placed onto it. And voices. Familiar ones.

"Shit! What happened?"

"He tried to hurt her...I'll kill him."

"You can't do that, remember?"

"She's right." She knew all those voices, and she barely believe it. But when she opened her eyes, it proved to be true.

The two boys on her right side smiled, as did the girl on her left. When she coughed out the remainder of water, it hit the identical boy in the face.

"All right there, Ron?"

"Yeah, yeah." Her brother scowled at the girl and wiped the water from his face.

"Ron...Harry...Hermione." They all smiled down at her, none looking a day over fifteen.

"You're safe now."

"Where's...?"

"Oh, ferret?"

"RON!" Everyone shouted and the redheaded boy flushed.

"_He's right here._"

Each jumped and stared at Draco, who was leaning against a tree. They cleared a path for him and he knelt down beside his girlfriend. He cradled her in his arms and shut his eyes.

"Headmaster has my father in his office. Looks like you've got three people looking after you."

"Y-You can see them?"

"I called them here when I knew I could not reach you in time." He whispered against her ear as he picked her up. She didn't ask how he was able to see them. She didn't care...she was just glad to be with him.

He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

He would die for her.


	7. Chapter Seven

(Author's Note: This is a VERY happy chapter! I'm not going to spoil it because that wouldn't be very fun, now would it? For those of you who don't know what song the lyrics are from...well, you can review and ask and I'll tell in the next chapter!)

Chapter Seven:

She lay in the hospital wing that night; her right arm was wrapped in white gauze. Lucius had ended up just mildly bruising one arm. Her face was dirty and pale. He placed a warm washcloth on her forehead to make the newly brought on fever go down. She still didn't understand how Draco was able to see three long since dead ghosts. But-somehow-that didn't matter much.

She felt his presence in the room and she managed to open her eyes. It was dark but she could still see the way his eyes looked-deep and concerned.

**__**

Sick and Tired of this world

There's no more air

Trippin' over myself

Goin' nowhere

Waiting

Suffocating

No direction

And I took a dive

Slowly he touched her cheek and kissed her, muttering words to her before pulling back. "I'm sorry." And then he did something she had never known him to do in public. She heard him cry.

**__**

And on the way down

I saw you

And you saved me

From myself

And I won't forget

The way you loved me

On the way down

I almost fell right through

But I held onto you

She grabbed him and held him tight; her fingers threaded through his hair as his body shuddered against hers. This was all his fault, he was certain of it. He disobeyed and drove away his father and now he had attacked Ginny.

"He would have raped me."

"I know."

"He's going back to Azkaban."

"How long until he breaks out and does this again?"

"Draco," She moaned and clung to him tighter. The boy was her last hope for true happiness. She had to save him. "Please don't think about this anymore. I'm fine...and nothing's going to tear us apart again."

"I'm going to make sure of it." He whispered and she felt him reach to grab her hand. Overturning it, he placed something cold and round in the middle of her palm. She didn't pull away from him, but now it was her turn to cry.

"This is a..."

"That's right."

"But..."

"I love you." He kissed her like he never had before, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist. She could feel the heat and passion burn through each of them. She giggled lightly and he pulled back.

"What is it?" He frowned.

"Nothing, my love." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She slid the object onto her finger and watched it shimmer.

**__**

I've been wondering why

It's only me

Have you always been inside

Waiting to breathe

It's alright

Sunlight

On my face

I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

"So...what now?" He asked, curling against her for the rest of the night. This is how he wanted it to be for the rest of their lives...and now it would be. Both seemed to forget about the fever, because she felt better.

"After I get out of here we'll go and celebrate." Something in her voice hinted at more.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smirked and shut her eyes as she lay against his chest. His heartbeat was slow and calm.

"But what about...?"

"Stop worrying," She sat up and stared directly at him. And she looked hurt. "I've wanted to sleep with you for a while."

"You're amazing, you know that?" His fingers gently stroked her cheek. Even looking as messed up as she did...she was still beautiful.

"We're great together..." She whispered, lacing their fingers together. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her. Usually he would jump right into bed with a girl, but something was different with her_. He could wait for her_.

**__**

I was so afraid

Of going under

But now

The weight of the world

Feels like nothing, no, nothing

"Definitely."

**__**

Down, down, down

You're all I wanted

Down, down, down

You're all I needed

Down, down, down

You're all I wanted

You're all I needed

As she shut her eyes and listened to his breathing she realized how much she loved him and did want to become his wife. It didn't bother her about how he had gotten the ring...it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were going to be together eternally.

**__**

And I won't forget the way you loved me

All that I wanted

All that I needed

On the way down

I saw you

And you saved me

From myself

And I won't forget

The way you loved me

On the way down

I almost fell right through

But I held onto you

Down, down, down

But I held onto you

Down, down, down

But I held onto you


	8. Chapter Eight

(Author's Note: That chapter was so happy. There is no more darkness! Happiness from here on out!)

Chapter Eight:

The hallway was filtered with light as they walked down it the morning she was released. It still seemed forbidden to be with Draco, but she couldn't care less. Hands laced they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Students ignored them, except one. And she looked terrified at him.

Pansy.

She was edging away from the table even before she sat down. They hadn't talked since...that night. Ginny's eyes locked with the Slytherin girl and she smiled gently.

"Morning Pans." Draco smiled fervently and Pansy looked away. But Ginny threw him a puzzled look and he shrugged. The truth was—that he would never remember what he had done to her. Father would never let him.

"Is she okay?" She said quietly as Draco had suddenly hauled her over to the Headmaster. Her eyes lingered on each teacher individually. None of the students seemed to care.

"Mr. Malfoy-Miss. Weasley! To what do I owe this visit?" The old wizard's eyes sparkled underneath half-moon spectacles. Albus Dumbledore looked very pleasant sitting at the High Table.

"Has my father-been-?"

"Yes. He went with a fight, though. Severus had to knock him out. Now, I know that is not the only reason you have come before me." He looked at Ginny. This little girl had grown up fast, and now she was to be wed to Slytherin's finest.

"Sir, Ginny and I wish to be married."

To the teens' horror, the entire Hall silenced.

"I'll ask you to come to my office later tonight. We will discuss it then." He smiled and they left. Each student now looked directly at them as they exited the room. Draco slumped against the wall outside and ran his hands through his hair.

"That was not how I planned it," He scowled at Ginny, who was holding her stomach and laughing childishly. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"That was so horrible! I'm sorry...!"

He smirked as she kept laughing but suddenly stopped when he kissed her passionately. He intertwined their fingers and held them above their heads and licked her bottom lip. She moaned and arched her back against him. He pulled back so suddenly that she lost her footing and grabbed his shirt to get up, but ended pulling them both down to the floor.

"Why did you—Oh." She swallowed and looked up into those black eyes. His skin was pale and he was angry. Half the students were behind him; giggling, gasping and shaking their heads.

"I should be assigning detention for this indecency. But the Headmaster has requested that I do not punish the engaged couple..." They watched his jaw muscle twitch as he gritted his teeth together.

"Thanks then sir." Draco smiled politely and pulled his fiancée up to her feet and walked down the hall. Ginny swore she could hear Snape huffing in annoyance.

Getting to the common room wasn't very difficult. It was sitting in silence in the room without touching each other. He knew how she felt about sex before marriage. Draco could feel himself wanting her more whenever she breathed, ran her fingers through her hair, or just moved. He felt like an animal ready to pounce. He was becoming light-headed as he reached for her, twirling a strand of silky hair in his fingers. As she turned her whole body around, he noticed that one of the buttons on her blouse was undone. While he sat there staring at her, he started to memorize her body curvature. She had seen him staring and smiled haughtily; teasingly she removed her blouse, underneath was a black spaghetti strap tank top. His breath caught and he shut his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She smiled darkly at him.

"Why-why are you doing this?"

"Does it bother you?" She lifted her arms and stretched.

"N-No." He swallowed and felt his pants getting quite uncomfortable.

"Mmm..." She nodded rather curtly at him and that's when he grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She smiled against his lips and slithered her fingers over his chest before removing his shirt. She'd never seen such a model type body in her life. She ran her hands around his shoulders as she felt his hardness against her thigh. Slowly she shut her eyes and drove one hand between them and grabbed his crotch. He started to kiss her neck when he moaned deeply and nearly drove his teeth into her skin. Within seconds his pants were off, but she was hesitant with his boxers.

"You should know I won't hurt you." He whispered as he nibbled on the shell of her ear.

"I know...I'm just," She stopped talking as he looked at her. Gently he stroked her cheek and raised himself off of her. He pulled on his pants and she didn't say a word. "Draco?"

"I can't...something doesn't feel right."

That made her look over at him from the other side of the bed. Was...was he being noble? Gracious, even? His silence was enough to tell her the answer. Carefully, she slipped her blouse back on and crawled behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, let her arms dangle near his stomach, and kissed his shoulder. She let her lips linger for a few more moments before she pulled back to speak.

"I want this, though. I can't understand if you won't talk. What happened?"

"I don't know—but I think it has to deal with Pansy. Did you see the way she looked at me, like she was scared?"

"What could you have possibly-?" She stopped and looked at him, really looked at him. He was sitting hunched over, his hands were wrung together and shaking.

"I didn't know..." He muttered, shaking his head.

Again she hugged him tightly that morning. They stayed together for the rest of the day in silence. When night draw nearer, he stood.

"We've got to meet Dumbledore."

"That's right." Ginny muttered and as they exited the dorm, she stepped in their path. She stared intently at them, frowned and walked away.

As they walked out of the common room and into the hall neither spoke. Occasionally he brushed the hair from her eyes with one hand and held hers tightly in the other.

"This way." He muttered and pulled her in front of the Headmaster's office. He knocked once and the door opened.

Breathing nervously, he pulled her inside with him and shut the door.


	9. Chapter Nine

(Author's Note: Okay, so that chapter was semi-happy. Hope you all like this next one. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to have, though.)

Chapter Nine:

"Come in, come in!" Dumbledore smiled brightly as Draco entered first. He stopped suddenly and Ginny slammed into him.

Snape leaned against the wall; his eyes surveying their clothing. He coughed in disgust at the disheveled children. Straightening out his clothes, Draco walked forward. He was tense and once he reached the Headmaster's desk, he spoke rather timidly.

"You wished to see us-sir?"

"Indeed I did."

"And him?"

"He is merely observing. He informed me of your little run-in with him this morning."

The atmosphere seemed to drop just then. Things grew tenser and colder now. She moved closer to him, and he squeezed her hand.

"About that-..."

"It's quite all right, Mr. Malfoy. I know how you two are. Professor Snape is sort of—a witness to this marriage."

Both teens looked at each other then at the concealed man-who sniffed once and didn't smile-then they looked back at the man before them.

"Are you both certain that this is what you truly want?" Without hesitation, Draco spoke.

"I love her..."

"And I love him." Ginny smiled for the first time since they were both there. Nobody seemed very surprised at all that she had spoken her mind. Draco half-smiled at her and bent to kiss her temple when Severus snorted obnoxiously from the corner.

"I know that you-however-are not so happy. I would ask you to just be civil."

Silence from the corner as the old wizard spoke. Draco grinned slightly.

"Very well...we won't even have to go through your vows, I'm sure you know how the other feels. So if you would..." Draco nodded and held her hand; she held his and whispered softly to him before pulling back. She opened her hand and in it rested a gold ring, she carefully slipped it into his finger. Nobody asked when she had acquired it from. Nobody seemed to care.

"Very good! Now, Severus..." Movement from the corner made Ginny gasp. Snape emerged with something on his head: a silver headband with two white doves perched on the top, beaks touching softly. It nearly weighted down the poor man's head. His scowl deepened as he stepped forward. Both students sniggered lightly, and Dumbledore smiled broadly. The Potions Master stood by the Headmaster, eyeing his students. _This is so degrading. _(A/N: That's almost better then the Vulture Hat, isn't it? –smirks-)

"_You may now kiss the bride_."

His lips curled instantly and Ginny sucked in a laugh. As they kissed, things that made Ginny not so happy, did. Everything made her smile after that, even if Snape treated her like crap.

Things were finally making sense for her.

And tonight...they'd finally have their night.


	10. Chapter Ten

(Author's Note: Ha-ha, Snape wearing a dove headband! That's really kind of cute, and degrading on his behalf. Finally! The long awaited (for some) HONEYMOON!)

Chapter Ten:

Silence settled between them as they walked back toward the Slytherin dorm. She wondered why her new husband was so quiet. He looked so serene and so beautiful as he gently squeezed her hand. His long blond hair looked a rather silvery color as it hung past his eyes. Cold gray eyes softened each time he looked at her. _They'll shimmer forever. _Ginny smiled to herself as he pulled her closer.

"So...?" He yawned and ran is fingers through his much already tousled hair.

"So, what?" She shot him a puzzled glance. Quickly he pulled her into his body and held her hip.

"What do you think of my getting a job here?"

"That sounds great! But whose-?"

"The Defense job is still up for grabs."

"But-Snape-!"

"He's fine with losing all those years in a row. Besides, I don't think he has many years left."

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?"

The couple froze and Draco slowly but delicately turned his head. Ginny giggled at his side and the Professor shot her a look.

"Sorry, sir"

"Just because you two are now married, does not mean you-Mr. Malfoy-can treat me like you own this school. Your darling father was that way...got himself into a lot of trouble."

Just as he disappeared in a whoosh of billowing cloaks around the corner, Ginny collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"You're awful!" He smiled, knelt down and lifted her chin with his finger. When he kissed her again it was full of desire, want and love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him against her. His palms were digging into the stone between her thighs as she smiled against him. He pulled her onto his lap and purred at he kissed her neck. He felt her shudder and he smiled more broadly.

"We shouldn't-not here."

"We're not. I just couldn't really wait."

"Oh."

Slowly he grinned and lifted her up entirely, cradling her in his arms. She didn't struggle, just purred against his throat as they reached his common room. He wasted no time getting her into his dorm and tackling her onto the bed.

The moon outside let it's light filter through the window, making Draco's naked body glow. Her fingers gripped the sheets and she cried out.

(A/N: Okay, so that wasn't very descriptive...but you know they did it. It only gets happier from here though. I wonder if I ruined it?!)


	11. Chapter Eleven

(Warning: Somewhat hard R...Enjoy!)

Chapter Eleven:

It was November when she found out. The weather had gotten colder and as she sat down by the lake, he came up behind her.

"You'll catch a chill," His voice was solely about her, as he held out a black cloak. She smiled politely and put it on. "There..." He smiled fondly at her back and knelt down. Gently he kissed her neck and was pouting when she pulled away.

"I can't..."

"You _can_. That's the beauty of marriage." She stood rather quickly and wheeled around.

"Marriage isn't all about sex! I thought you would know that." Storming off, she felt her head start to tingle and pound. At that point in their relationship, he should know how she felt when he said things like that. But as of right now...she was moody at anything.

She couldn't deal with him right now. But that didn't seem to register with him, as he touched her shoulder and she nearly bit his head off.

"You don't get it, do you? When someone storms off it's an indication of anger! God, you're such an idiot! I hate you!" (A/N: Issues much? Poor Draco. he's going to deal with yet, another WRATHFUL Ginny. –tear-)

"Gin-are you okay?"

"You really are dense!" (Another A/N: She should be growing horns and have some type of tail and glowing eyes...she'd be so attractive!)

Slowly, he tilted his head and his eyes began to look glassy. She slumped against the wall and put her head in her hands. He sat next to her and cautiously put his arm around her shoulder, she leaned into him and sobbed. He kissed her head and smoothed her hair away from her eyes.

"Christ, calm down. What happened?" She pulled her head up; pretty eyes red and puffy. And yet still...she was beautiful.

"Promise not to hate me?"

"You know that could never happen. You're my wife."

"We're going to...we're going to be parents."

He sat rather still as she started to cry again. He didn't really know what to say. He was going to be...a father? A child would have his eyes, her hair, or his hair and her eyes? He held her closer and kissed her temple. Their baby would be beautiful...because it would be something that they made. She felt him smile against her head and she pulled back rather quickly.

"This'll be good."

"Draco?"

"I love you." Her eyes softened and she sniffled.

"I...I love you too."

They lay in silence that night in the Slytherin common room. People had gotten used to their relationship, even Pansy. Draco and Ginny never spoke of that night, nor what happened with Pansy. His new wife didn't want to know. She was perfectly content with not knowing the darkness that had taken him over before she showed him the light. It was because of her that he was who he was now.

Gentle.

Kind.

Generous.

It was almost midnight when Draco finally nudged her from her sleep. She stirred and whined rather loudly before he smirked, bent down and nipped her ear. She sat up immediately and smiled sourly at him. She hated being woken up abruptly. She'd probably end up getting more upset then usual.

"Go away..."

"Never." He squeezed her waist affectionately and started to kiss her neck.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"I'm hungry." She felt his lips pout out against her neck and she shuddered.

"WHAT!?" She sat up and narrowed her eyes at him through the dark. His hands snaked around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm _hungry_." He purred seductively against her jaw now and she blinked.

"I'm already having one of your kids. After that, I'll have you as many times as you would like, my darling." He smiled a bit too slyly at her and met her lips in a slow kiss.

"Mmm...D-Draco?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do when the baby comes? It's going to be July when he or she comes out."

"I'm getting the Defense job, so we can be together all year. Not getting bored of me already?" She hissed and hit his arm.

"Never. Foolish man, I love you."

"Good...but I'm still not satisfied."

"I'm not going to screw you. I'm tired."

"I never said you had to do any work." (A/N: He's so cute when he tries to be sexy!)

Even as his fingers slowly and delicately slithered down her side to her thighs, she arched her back and nearly lost herself in that simple action.

"Please..."

"You refused me before. I can't-Ouch!"

She had tackled him just then and frantically tried to get off his boxers, before she released he wasn't wearing any. She hissed against his throat and she grabbed for his member. He growled deep in his throat and she felt her hand convulse with his orgasm. Brown mixed with gray as they stared at their partner. The vixen he had known to be so shy and quiet had now slipped herself inside him and was meeting his every trust. Somehow her head landed back on the pillow as her lovers body shuddered and he came around her thighs, finally spilling his seed into her.

"If I g-get pregnant a-again...I-I'll c-c-castrate you." She panted.

He was breathing too much that he never answered. He just shook with laughter. She wrapped the blankets around them and kissed his jaw.

"Know what?"

"What?" She tilted her head up at him.

"You're the best sex I've ever had." (A/N: That's so adorable!)

"Don't...that's not funny."

"I've never been good at funny." He smirked and brushed the hair from her eyes.

She smiled against his beautiful bare chest and yawned, sending a barrel of shudders through him.

"The day's about to start."

"So it is."

"I want to stay here forever." She kissed his chest and grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just like this..." He breathed out a whisper before shutting his eyes completely.


End file.
